Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of location-based services (e.g., navigation services, mapping services, augmented reality applications, etc.) that have greatly increased in popularity, functionality, and content. Augmented reality and mixed reality applications allow users to see a view of the physical world merged with virtual objects in real time. Mapping applications further allow such virtual objects to be annotated to location information. However, with this increase in the available content and functions of these services, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges to present the content which is relevant for users and in ways that can be easily and quickly understood by the users.
Furthermore, recent improvement in technology has provided the possibility of replicating the real world in a parallel virtual environment that the users can access via their computers, mobile devices, etc. These virtual worlds that replicate the real world may be associated with virtual replications of structures of the real world (e.g. buildings). The virtual worlds can also be used for placing virtual advertisements, announcements, sign boards, and other information associated with the virtual structures similar to the billboards and sign boards of the real world associated with the real structures. However, various challenges still exist such as, for example, regulations and rights of use of virtual structures, optimization of inconsistent textures in the representation of virtual worlds, representation of moving objects in virtual worlds, etc.